The present invention relates to a releasable coupling between two elements, such as two machine elements. More specifically the invention provides a coupling between two elements of cylindrical, conical or polygonal cross section in which an annular locking device is arranged to engage with corresponding annular grooves in said elements.
Machine elements are usually connected to each other by means of various locking devices. Rotating machine tools are usually connected to a conical arbor which is connected to the nose portion of the machine spindle by means of a chuck or any other coupling. A very large number of such various mounting devices are previously known and they are often specifically tailored for a special type of tools. In other applications, for instance when connecting two tube elements to each other, externally provided locking devices with annular flanges are often used where the final clamping force is achieved by some sort of threaded connection.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved and simplified coupling device without restrictions as to accuracy and the clamping force that is attainable. The invention provides a simplified coupling device that can be made within small dimensional requirements and which enables good accessibility for its operation.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by providing a coupling of the type initially referred to in which a single split locking ring with wedge shaped cross-section is received in an annular groove in one of the elements to be connected and by an applied external force on the end portion of the split locking ring is adapted to be expanded or compressed into engagement with a corresponding annular groove in the other element to be connected so that said first element is axially displaced towards said second element and towards a radial or conical abutment surface thus engaging and clamping said elements to each other.